


Can Stand On My Own

by Aviva_Hellar04



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug is Called MDC, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviva_Hellar04/pseuds/Aviva_Hellar04
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng is isolated by her friends and classmates. They believed the new girl Lila Rossi who told them lies about Marinette being a bully. Only Chloe Bougieos doesn't believe her words.Chloe had known Marinette since they were kids when she went with her dad to New York to visit her mom. Marinette was a child prodigy who had her own clothing line and boutique at the age of 7. Marinette was also the only apprentice of Gabriel Agreste and of her mother Audrey Bougieos.Although she had all the fame and glory one could ask for, Marinette wanted a normal life so she decided to live with her distant relatives. She had informed Chloe and other influencial people who knew her to act as if they were strangers on their first meeting.And this was how she started living in paris.This is a Miraculous Ladybug Au with out their powers.
Relationships: Félix (Miraculous Ladybug PV)/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily/Damian Wayne
Comments: 24
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

"I don't know what I did to Marinette for her to do this." Lila exclaimed as crocodile tears escaped her eyes. "I know we dont get along but did she really have to claim my designs as her own." She added. This statement enraged Alya.

Alya openly glared at Marinette. "Mari! Have you no shame as a designer! I cant believe you stole Lila's designs and claimed they were yours!" She accused.

Marinette ignored her and continued to scribble on her sketch pad. This enraged Alya. Alya made her way to her ex bestfriend she raised her hands and was about to slap Marinette but before she could bring it down to hit the bluenette a hand held her by the wrist.

"Don't you even dare to hit Mari." Chloe, who quietly sat on her seat was now behind Alya.

"Why do you even care Chloe? It's not like she's your friend." Alya sassed pulling her wrist from Chloe's grasp.

"As a matter of fact she is." Chloe stated before turning her attention to Marinette. "Don't you think it's about time you left this place? They obviously dont deserve to be your friends if they can treat you this way all because of lies. Mari it's about time you get back in the spot light." Chloe said, her expression turning unusually soft.

Marinette let out a sigh before giving her a smile. "I guess your right Chlo." She said as she closed her sketch book. She took out her phone and dialed a number. She took a glance at Adrien before flashing him a disappointed look.

"Hello Ms. Cheng we've been waiting for your call." A voice answered.

"Hello Nathalie, please inform Gabriel that I'd like to discuss about next season's designs." Marinette said.

"Yes of course, is there anything else you'd like me to convey?" Nathalie asked.

A smirk spread across Marinette's face as she saw Adrien's confused look. "Please inform him that Mariel Dominique Cheng is coming back." And with that she ended the call without listening to Nathalie's reply.

Mari placed her phone inside her bag before standing up and moving away from her seat. "Let's go Chlo we've got business to do." Mari said as she headed towards the classroom door.

But before she could make her way out Rose blocked her path. "Where do you think you're going? Class is about to start!" She exclaimed.

"Move out of my way Rose." Mari said as she rolled her eyes. Rose gasped at this "Lila was right you really are mean! And now you've shown your true colors!"

Mari let out a chuckle. "My goodness! I still cant believe you trust her words!" She turned her attention to Alya. "Alya Cesair," Alya flinched hearing her full name come out of the bluenette's mouth. "You're a journalist are you not? Aren't journalist suppose to check their facts before posting about them?" Mari asked.

"Yes that is the first rule to be a true journalist." Alya casually stated. Mari took in her ex best friend's appearance, an appearance filled with confidence. "Then I guess you don't deserve to be a journalist." With that Mari walked pass Rose and out of the classroom with Chloe close behind.

Once Mari was out the classroom Adrien stood up. He needed to make Mari come to her senses. He needed her to not expose Lila's lies. He needed her to take his advice.

And with those thoughts in mind he bolted out the classroom to follow Mari.

Once Adrien was at the school's entrance he expected to see Mari and Chloe crossing the street toward the bakery across which also happened to be Mari's house. What he didn't expect was to see his father's car at the school entrance with Nathalie inside wearing her 'business' look.

He didn't think much of it thinking he had another impromptu photoshoot but what caught him of guard was seeing Mari and Chloe getting inside before the car took off. They didn't even notice him.

Shaking himself out of his state of shock he dialed Nathalie's number hoping to have the car turn back but when the line got through he was answered with "I'm sorry Adrien but I cant entertain you at the moment your father's guest are in the car with me." After that the call was ended.

His father's guest? But he saw Mari and Chloe get in the car. The situation only confused Adrian more.

When school finished Adrien expected to have his schedule packed but when he entered his family car he was greeted by Nathalie, who said that all his schedule for today was cancelled.

"Please directly head to your father's office." Nathalie said as they arrived at the Agreste Mansion.

Following Nathalie's instructions Adrien headed to his father's office. Mari stood in front of his father as they talked about business, while Chloe silently stood beside Mari.

He faked a cough to get their attention. The three of them turned around to face him. "Since everything has been settled, we'll be seeing you in a few days time. Bye Gabriel." Mari said as she exited the office with Chloe neither of them acknowledged Adrien.

Adrien turned to his father as the door closed. "You called for me father?" He addressed the older man.

Gabriel simply looked at his son before sighing. "I don't even know where to begin. I am extremely disappointed in you Adrien."

Adrien looked baffled. What did he do!? "Wha-what do you mean father?" He questioned genuinely confused and curious.

Gabriel let out another sigh. "It doesn't matter. You are not to go anywhere near Marinette Dupain-Cheng." He commanded.

Adrien was still very much confused but a knew emotion had shrouded his confusion. Anger. Adrien was angry than he ever was before. "Why!? She's my friend! You can't distance me from her!" He exclaimed trying to reign in his emotions.

"Friend?" Gabriel's tone was sharp and his glare murderous. "After you allowed her to be pushed around and bullied by your classmates, you still dare call her your friend!?" Gabriel's glare did not waver.

Adrien's emotion once again changed. His jealousy over taking his anger. Why!? Why did his father care more about Mari than his own son!? 

Gabriel sighed for the third time. "I'm sorry this is my fault. I failed to be a proper father. I had initially thought that giving you space would allow you to properly grieve your mother's death. But I was wrong. Distancing myself from you has made you naïve. Extremely naïve. You will be going to England to live with your Aunt." Gabriel's tone was first apologetic before turning dismissive hinting that he would no longer entertain the conversation.

"Yes father." And with that Adrien exited the room.

《--------------------------------------》

**With Mari**

Mari took at her phone and began typing. Chloe looked at her curiously. "Mari~ what are you doing?"

Mari looked at her childhood best friend and smiled. "I'm calling in favors." Chloe sighed knowing that was all she was getting out of the bluenette.

One thing was for sure though. Miss Bustier's class was in for a surprise. 


	2. Chapter 2

Damian Wayne had only met her once. It had only been less than a week since his mother informed his father of his existence and left Damian in his care. Bruce Wayne decided to introduce him to the public during the upcoming gala and that was where he met her. 

She was different from the other children he had seen in the gala. The first thing he noticed was her height. She was short. Extremely short. But she had an aura of confidence that had people around her turning their heads to look at her. She estimated her age to be around 7 to 9 and yet her presence rivalled an adult's. 

That day was the first time Damian willingly interacted with someone from his generation. He had approached her awkwardly trying to make conversation. To his surprise she had smiled up at him and led the conversation from there, smoothly changing topics when she noticed he could no longer keep up. 

Damian was pleasantly surprised to have enjoyed his time with her that he was reluctant to part with her. She was possibly the only girl to have softened him that much, other than his mother that is. 

"Miss Cheng has requested our assistance to promote her new clothing line." Bruce Wayne said as he eyed his son, who stood in attention in front of him. "Yes father, I'll go pack my things." He replied. Damian had a feeling his father wasn't telling him about the whole situation. Because although he's a social recluse even he knows that MDC, Mariel Dominique Cheng's boutique was famous world wide. 

No one knew how someone as famous as here stayed anonymous to the public, only allowing a few important figures of the fashion world to know her real identity. And those few people are either loyal to her or sworn to secrecy. 

Despite his curiosity Damian packed his things and boarded their private jet within the day. 

<<\------------------------------------------>>

Damian was pissed. They were suppose to arrive in Paris six hours ago. But because they had taken detours, stopping at New York and England their flight was extended to almost twice the supposed time. 

Damian eyed the other two currently with him in the private jet, his brain providing him with information to their identity. The blonde, Felix Graham De Vanilly, nephew of famous designer Gabriel Agreste and son of famous actress Emily Graham De Vanilly. Felix part times as a model while studying business. 

The second one was a brunette. Peter Parker, science genius and protégé of Tony Stark. Not as famous as Felix but still a big name internationally. If he isn't mistaken, and he's rarely ever mistaken, The three of them were part of the 10 ten most famous people list. A list stupidly made by social media. (Don't question how he knows)

A couple of hours in silent and they finally arrived at Paris. It was around 4 in the afternoon. They exited the airport and immediately spotted the tiny blue haired girl. She was hopping around as a group composed of much taller people stood in front of her. 

As they began approaching her Damian noticed two things. One Peter had a light spring to his steps and two Felix's emotionless face threatened to stretch into a smile. As they exited the crowd they were met by a sunshine like smile. "Glad to see you guys again!" She happily exclaimed. 

Peter immediately scooped her into a hug. "Minii! I missed you." Mari let out an angelic giggle. "I missed you too Pete." She looked over Peter's shoulder grinning at the other two. "Felix, Damian nice to see you again." She greeted as Peter placed her down. 

"Mariel, good to see you too. My mother said you needed my assistance but it's more than just modelling your designs right?" Felix inquired finally giving up resisting the smile that came. 

"My Father informed me of the same thing but he seemed to have left out a lot of information." Damian added. He felt left out. 

Mari grinned evilly. "You guys up for sending a bunch of stupid teens to hell?" To say the look she gave them was scary was an understatement. It screamed pure evil. And Damian for the life of him was _attracted_ to that look. 

The three simultaneously replied her with a smirk. The on lookers shuddered and a few miles away from them a certain class felt a shiver ran down their spine. Their doom was nearing. 

<<\--------------------------------------------------->>

"Lila I cant believe you got us special access to their shoot!" Alya exclaimed hugging her 'bestie'. I had been 3 days since they felt their doom coming. Within those three days they heard that MDC was having a shoot in one of Paris's parks. The shoot was said to be private, no one was allowed entry if they didn't have a pass. Lila took advantage of this and told them they had free access to it because of her connection to MDC. 

"Of course. Your my bestie after all." Lila replied. Only Alya could come along, everyone else was busy. But Lila was fine with that. After a few minutes of walking, they had finally arrived at their destination. 

"Stop right there. No one is allowed entry unless you have a pass." The person guarding the entrance beyond the fence said. 

"Oh right my pass." Lila pretended to search her pocket, before tearing up. "I-I can't find it. I must've been stolen." Alya rushed to comfort her friend. "MDC personally gave me that pass. She said she couldn't wait to see me. She was so excited." Lila fake sobbed. 

Alya quickly glared at the guard. "Can't you let her in just this once! She hasn't seen her friend since forever! Besides she should be free to go in and out of this place considering she's Gabriel Agreste's prized model and MDC owes her. She's the whole reason MDC is even in the fashion industry. " She all but demanded as she rubbed soothing circles on her friend's back. 

The guard stared at them. His employer Ms. Cheng had informed _everyone_ about them. The sausage hair and miss-I-know-it-all. They had been given specific order to _pretend_ to fall for her obvious lie and to let her in. He did as told, softening his stern gaze and giving them a 'sympathetic' look. "I guess I can let you in. But put in a good word to MDC for me." He said giving them a wink. 

This was going to be fun to watch.


	3. Chapter 3

Damian can't believe that such stupid people exist. Sure he found Gothamites stupid, especially how they like to flock around money. But Parisian's? They're on a whole other level, _specifically_ Cheng's class. (He will not be caught saying a girl's first name. He will not see the end of his brother's teasing.)

"MDC introduced me to Bruce Wayne once. There was this huge gala that was being held and MDC took me as her plus one." Damian heard a _very_ irritating voice say.

"I can't believe you actually know _The_ Bruce Wayne." Another irritating voice gushed.

Damian looked for the source of the voices. That was when he spotted a disturbingly huge amount of orange. Paired with sausage-styled hair. Beside her was a girl with a checkered polo shirt and skinny jeans along with a pair of glasses.

Lila Rossi and Alya Cesaire.

The heathens that Cheng had warned them about. His attention was brought back to the duo when he heard a _very_ familiar name.

"Yes, I've been to the Wayne Manor. That's where I met Damian. He likes to act tough even though his a real softie inside. He even wrote me love letters."

Damian was about to puke. Who in their right minds would believe such an obvious lie?

"That's so romantic. Do you think you can get me an interview?"

Are you serious? Like for real? Cheng's class seriously needs more braincells.

"I'm not sure. They don't really like being the center of attention. That's why they stay away from social media as much as possible." Damian rolled his eyes. At least that fact was true.

"Aww man that's too bad. But I understand. Hey, wait, is that Marinette? What is she doing here?" Damian's attention shifted toward said bluenette.

She was with Felix. That was _very_ disturbing. Wait- why was that disturbing?

Before Damian could dive deeper into his thoughts the duo snatched his attention again.

"I don't want to assume but do you think she sneaked in? Maybe she came here to steal MDC's designs."

"That's probably it. Come on let's go stop her. I'll start living so people can see you stop this thief and save MDC's designs." Cesaire took out her phone, tinkered with it then angled her camera straight ahead before grabbing Rossi by the arm and dragging her.

**《-----------------------------------------》**

"Marinette!" Alya called out. Startled Mari turned to face the brunette. "Alya. What are you doing here? This is a restricted area."

"Lila was given a personal invite from MDC herself. But that's besides the point, we're here to stop you from stealing MDC's designs!" Alya said raising an accusatory finger to Mari.

"Wait what? Mari isn't stealing anyone's design." Felix interrupted before things got too heated.

"You must be her accomplice. Why else would you defend a liar?" Alya turned towards Felix. She glared at him.

"How could you! I was fine with you stealing _my_ designs but why would you steal from MDC of all people. She worked so hard!" Lila exclaimed putting her crocodile tears into action.

"Oh please. You cant even design a single thing. Actually you wont be able to, even if your life depended on it." Mari rolled her eyes.

"How dare you! Don't you know that Lila's the only reason why MDC is this famous! If she hadn't introduced her to Gabriel Agreste than no one would know MDC!" Alya hardened her glare at Mari.

"Are you sure about that. Because from what I know I-" Mari was cut off by none other than Gabriel Agreste himself.

"I believe Ms. Rossi has lied to you. I had found MDC myself and asked her to be my protégé when she was only 7. She already had her own brand and was making a name for herself. She had originally turned me down along with Audrey Bourgeois but after many attempts she relented and is now both mine and Audrey's protégé. Lila Rossi played no part in this." Gabriel stated.

Lila paled. She didn't expect Gabriel of all people to be here. But she'll be damned if she backs out now.

"I- I must've remembered wrong. I'm sorry. I had an accident when I was little and it tends to jumble up my memories." Lila sobbed. Alya was quick to comfort her.

"It wasn't her fault. She was only trying to help. Mari sneaked in here to steal MDC's designs!" Alya, once again, accused as she continue to comfort Lila.

"Like I said I didn't come here to steal anything!" Mari tried to defend herself. Dealing with the two always gave her a headache.

"Why'd you sneak in then!? To hit on boys!?" She side-eyed Felix.

"How dare you accuse her of such a thing Cesaire. I brought her here with me." Chloe stated as she waltzed into the scene with Damian right behind her.

"On the other hand the two of you are the ones trespassing. This is a restricted area for a reason. And even if your friend really knew MDC she wouldn't have been given a pass. MDC is all about surprises. Damian stated as he approached the duo.

"You either leave or I'll call the authorities." Damian glared down at them. The two cowered and began to walk away. "Oh and if I ever hear you talk about the Waynes again you'd have lawsuits at your doorstep." Damian added causing Lila to turn as white as a ghost.

And with that the two annoyances left.

Damian turned to Mari. "How in the world did you survive being around such brainless people with out wanting to slit their throat open." He questioned with a serious face.

"Hey guys! I'm back and I brought snacks." They heard Peter call out as he held out a box filled with pastries.

Peter stopped right in front of them. He noticed the heavy atmosphere. "Did I miss something?" He asked utterly confused. Everyone laughed.

"The answer to your question is simple Wayne. Mari is an absolute angel." Chloe stated and everyone nodded in agreement causing Mari to squeak in embarrassment.

**AND chapter 3 finished! I hope you like it and if ever you have any ideas you want me to add feel free to comment ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Damian falls hard.   
> Mari is oblivious   
> Chloe makes a move  
> Kagami admits to her feelings  
> They plan has started.

"AHAHAHAHAHA" Mari pouted as Peter continued to laugh. "It's not funny." Mari said crossing her arms.

"Mari darling, it actually is. It shows how utterly stupid they are." Chloe stated as Peter continued to wheeze.

"Tch. I wanted to snap that foxes neck." Damian stated as killing intent emanated from him.

"I'm just glad Gabriel was here to handle the situation." Peter said finally getting over his laughter.

Mari turned her attention to Gabriel. "Peter's right, thanks for the help Gabe." Mari said giving her mentor a smile.

"You're always welcome. I must say that Lila Rossi is one unpleasant character. I'd take satisfaction putting her in her place." He said releasing an equal amount of killing intent as Damian.

Mari eyed both of them. "No killing." She stated. This resulted in both males looking at her pleadingly.

"Marinette, I am ready." Kagami said as she exited her dressing room. She was in a delicately made kimono-like dress.

The dress looks like it has 2 layers on top of each other with mostly red on the outside and black underneath.

On her hair laid a clip that matched her outfit. Around her neck was a choker with a pendant that had a dragon engraved on it.

The colors spoke volumes about Kagami. Especially the red. It showed how she was confident, courageous, daring, and determined.

"You look amazing Gami!" Mari cheered, pleased with her work.

"Who knew someone as uptight at Ms. Tsurugi would wear such a girly -- and admittedly cute but short -- dress." Damian casually remarked.

This earned him a slap to the arm by Mari. "Rude! Leave my cute Gami alone." She reprimanded as she engulfed Kagami in a hug.

"Can you guys be anymore childish?" Chloe asked exasperatingly. This cause the group minus Damian -- who rolled his eyes -- and Felix -- who's lips pulled up into a small smirk -- to start giggle or in Peter's case chuckling.

"I believe we have a photoshoot to get ready for?" Kagami reminded them once she had stopped giggling.

"Right!" Mari exclaimed. "Let's go finish preparing. Wouldn't want to delay our plan now, would we?" She innocently said as if she wasn't talking about the demise of more than half of her class.

Peter shivered at the gleam in Mari's eyes. "You have no idea how glad I am to be on this side and not at the receiving end of that demonic look."

Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"I'm pretty sure Cheng can ruin _anyone's_ future with a _single_ phone call." Damian stated his face serious.

"Yep, that is a fact. I'm positive she has _very_ influential people at her beck and call willing to grant _any_ favor she asks for. And they wont do it because they need to, they do it because they _want_ to." Felix added

"That's just how lovable Mari darling is. Unfortunately there are some people who are too dumb to realize that." Chloe said with an eye roll as she proceeds to hug Mari.

"Yes, yes I'm amazing. Now can we _please_ finish this photoshoot." Mari says as Chloe lets go of her and she waves them off so she could go change.

After about 10-15 minutes of changing and preparing they were finally ready for the photoshoot.

"Splendid job as usual Mari darling." Chloe said as she did a little twirl in her kimono-like dress.

It was mostly black with intricate gold designs. A gold ribbon was wrapped around her waist. There were small leaves pattern on her left side while on the right there were tiny flowers all stitched with the use of gold thread.

The ends of her sleeve were made of lace and her skirt had a second layer made with glittered fabric that made it look like it puffed out.

"Of course, can't have you wearing anything but the best." Mari replied grinning as she finally exited her make shift change room.

Felix and Damian stared at her looking like their jaws were about to drop (or maybe there jaws had dropped mentally) but they were successful in keeping a straight face.

Well, at least that's how it would appear to anyone outside their group. To Peter, Kagami and Chloe though? It was _extremely_ obvious how smitten they were.

"Mari-hime you look as divine as always." Kagami said as she wrapped her arms around Mari's waist. Mari laughed in response.

"I'm quite proud of this set." Mari said referring to the outfit the three girl were wearing.

"You have every right to be. They are stunning by their selves but worn by you guys? They look like clothes meant for a goddess." Peter exaggerated.

Felix and Damian were still staring at Mari. Like the other two girls, she was wear a kimono like dress.

The dress looked to be layered in two. The one beneath was held in place by two straps forming an 'x' as it wrapped our her neck. It was mostly red and had a pink design at the hem.

The layer on top was a see through fabric in a very light pink color, it could be considered white. It had pastel pink flowers scattered on it with the red at the hem of each sleeve. Right below her chest area was a red ribbon with white flowers embroidered at the tip.

Mari finished he look by using hair extensions to make it look like she had waist length hair.

Chloe and Peter shared a look as the two boys continued staring at the designer whilst she was oblivious to the hearts she had captured.

Chloe decided to give Peter her number in case she ever needed a partner in crime to fulfill the schemes she had in mind to get the three together.

Peter happily exchanged number with Chloe. Grinning like an idiot when they were done. Of course Chloe hadn't notice, she had her back turned to the grinning boy as the tried to get Felix and Damian to stop staring.

Kagami stared at the group as she listened to Mari talk. Looking at the boys reminded her of her budding feelings for a certain musician.

She was new the the concept of emotion much like Damian but she was not naïve, she new she had a crush on him but she did not know whether to act on said feelings or not.

Her own hesitation surprised her. She had known herself to be straightforward and direct yet when it came to Luka she always finds herself hesitating.

Speaking of Luka. Mari had told her that she had invited him to partake in the photoshoot but she hasn't seen him yet. 'Maybe he isn't coming?' She asked herself feeling slightly disappointed.

And before she could snap herself out of her disappointment, she saw the familiar died hair of said crush. Well damn, she spoke too soon.

She maintained a straight face but her heart was racing like crazy as Luka approached.

"Hey Mari! Sorry I'm late, practice was extended." He said to Mari before turning to Kagami. "Hey Kagami." He greeted as he grinned at her.

If she was any normal girl, Kagami was sure she would have fainted by now. But she wasn't a normal girl, she was a Tsurugi and she had a reputation to live up to.

So as normally as she could she returned his greeting. "Good afternoon Luka, it's nice seeing you again." She offered him a small smile.

From her peripheral she could see Mari giving her a teasing grin, she decided to ignore her.

"It's fine Luka. We were just about to start so you guys still have time to prepare before it's your turn." Mari said addressing Luka but still giving Kagami the teasing grin.

Before any of them could say anything else, the two bluenettes found themselves on either sides of Chloe with their arms intertwined with her's.

"Enough dilly dallying. Let's go!" She exclaimed as she dragged the two girls to their photographers leaving the boys in a mostly awkward silent.

"We should go prepare." Luka stated after a couple seconds of silent. Everyone nodded their head as they moved to reach their changing room in order to prepare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And chapter 4 done!
> 
> I realized while writing this that I actually really suck at describing outfits-
> 
> Oh well room for improvements I guess.
> 
> Disclaimer to the dresses. I don't own them. I found them on google and just edited them so the respective characters are wearing them.
> 
> The designs on Chloe's clothes are mine thooo.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this! ^^
> 
> See ya all in de next chapter.


End file.
